Franklin Delano Prama
Franklin Delano Prama "FDP" (*5. Januar 1900 in Hyde Park, New York; †24. April 1984 Warm Springs, Georgia) war von 1968 bis 1977 der 32. Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Er war Vorsitzender der Freiheitlich Liberalen Partei von 1954 bis 1967 und von 1967 bis 1978 Mitglied der Republikanischen Partei. Von 1950 bis 1964 war er Parlamentspräsident und von 1964 bis 1968 war er Vizepräsident des 31. Präsidenten Matthias Erzberger. 1968 erkrankte er an Kinderlähmung. 1978 sorgte die "Prama-Affäre" für große Unruhen. Kindheit und Jugend Franklin Delano Prama wurde am 5. Januar 1900 in New York geboren. Er besuchte die Harvard University. Während dieser Zeit lernte er Winston August kennen. Diese wurden beste Freunde. Nach dem Putsch von Andreas Tropfuss wurde er zwangsrekrutiert für den ersten Weltkrieg. In der Tropfuss Diktatur Prama setzte sich gegen das Regime von Tropfuss ein, da er der Auffassung war das dieser zu hart durchgreift. 1941 wurde er erneut auf einen Krieg vorbereitet, weil das Deutsche Reich der Sowjetunion den Krieg erklärte. 1947 gründete er gemeinsam mit Winston August die Separatistische Bewegung. Sie wurden jedoch ein paar Wochen nach dem diese gegründet wurde in ein KZ weggesperrt. Prama wurde dort oft von den Wertern geschlagen und mishandelt da er sich manchmal weigerte Befehle von ihnen anzunehmen. 1949 wurde Prama aus dem KZ befreit, weil die Separatistische Bewegung gewonnen hatte. Pramas Familie Franklin D. Prama lernte 1920 die Amerikanerin Eleanor Roosevelt, während seines Studiums kennen. Er verliebte sich in sie und heiratete sie am 3. August 1923. Aus dieser Ehe gingen sechs Kinder hervor. * Anna Prama *3. Mai 1924, †1. Dezember 1993 * James Prama *23. Dezember 1925, †13. August 2008 * Elliott Prama *23. September 1928, †27. Oktober 2008 * Franklin Prama *8. Mai 1929, †10. Mai 1929 * Franklin Delano Prama Junior *17. August 1932, †17. August 2006 * John Aspinwall Prama *13. März 1934, †27. April 1999 und seinen Enkel Christopher und Laura Delano, 1967.]] 1936 betrog er seine Frau mit dessen Sekretärin. Eleanor wollte sich darauf trennen um nicht seine Karriere zu gefährden, doch Prama verweigerte. Obwohl die Eheleute einander weiterhin eng verbunden blieben, nahmen Eleanor Roosevelt Pramas politische Aktivitäten in den folgenden Jahren einen solchen Umfang an, dass sie einen zunehmend großen Teil ihrer Zeit an getrennten Orten verbrachten. 1947 begann sie eine Liebesbeziehung mit ihrem Leibwächter Earl Miller, einem Corporal der New York State Police, mit dem sie bis 1980 befreundet blieb und täglich korrespondierte. Zwischen 1945 und 1977 war Prama glücklicher Familienvater und 19-facher Großvater und seit 1967 Urgroßvater. Zeit als Vorsitzender der FLP von 1954 bis 1967 Im Kaiserreich (1954-1959) 1954 ernannte ihn der Kaiser Friedrich III., nach einen Streit mit den Vorsitzenden der FLP, zum Vorsitzenden der Partei. Als Vorsitzender vertrat er liberale Standpunkte, obwohl er auch oft von seinen Parteigenossen als Konservativer bezeichnet wurde. Im Spätsommer 1954 wurde Prama eingeladen, bei einer Planung zur Invasion Amerikas, mit zu wirken. Dabei brachte Prama den Kaiser auf die Idee, das Parlament von einer Gefahr die aus Südamerika kommt zu überzeugen. Schließlich mit der Hilfe der FLP konnte eine knappe Merheit im Parlament gesichert werden, die einen Angriff auf Mexiko zustimmte. 1955 gelang es Prama sich für die Kandidatur zum Reichskanzler zu behaupten. Prama gewann die Wahl dann schließlich, doch dankte 1956 ab, als das Kaiserreich tragische Verluste hinnehmen musste. Er widmete sich stattdessen den Amt des Parlamentspräsidenten. 1959 half Prama den Kaiser erfolgreich, nach Japan zu flüchten. In der USA (1960-1967) Nachdem die USA gegründet wurde behielt Prama den Vorsitz über die FLP und wurde noch im selben Jahr zum Präsidentschaftskandidat gewählt. Diese verlor er gegen Kennedy, doch Prama stimmte einer Koalition aus Zentrum und FLP zu. Das Vizepräsidentenamt ging jedoch an Erzberger. Als 1962 der Hauptkriegsverbrecherprozess starte, wurde Prama auch vorgeladen. Doch durch mangelte Beweise und durch seine guten Anwälte, wurde er frei gesprochen. Die letzten Worte die er den Gericht mitteilte waren: "Ich hab sowieso nicht verstanden warum sie mich vorgeladen haben." 1963, nach dem Attentat auf Kennedy, führte Erzberger die Koalition fort und auch 1964 koalierte Erzberger, nach der erfolgreichen Wahl, mit der FLP weiter. Prama wurde Vizepräsident und 1967 fusionierte seine Partei mit dem Zentrum zur Republikanischen Partei, die zuvor 1918 durch Tropfuss gewaltsam aufgelöst wurde. Zeit als Abgeordneter von 1950 bis 1964 1950 wurde Prama Mitglied des Repräsentantenhauses. Hier war er von 1953 bis 1955 stellvertretender Vorsitzender des Ausschusses für Wahlprüfung, Immunität und Geschäftsordnung. Am 17. Oktober 1955 wurde Prama zu einem der Vizepräsidenten des Representantenhauses gewählt. Nach der Kongresswahl am 1. November 1956 nominierte ihn die FLP-Fraktion am 11. Januar 1957 einstimmig für das Amt des Parlamentspräsidenten. In der konstituierenden Sitzung des Repräsentantenhauses am 18. Januar 1957 wurde Prama im ersten Wahlgang mit 400 von 435 Stimmen (entspricht 91,35% der gültigen Stimmen) zum Parlamentspräsidenten gewählt. Dies ist das beste Wahlergebnis eines Parlamentspräsidenten bei der Erstwahl und das insgesamt beste Ergebnis für einen Kandidaten. Bei der konstituierenden Sitzung des Repräsentantenhauses am 27. November 1960 wurde Prama mit 380 von 435 gültigen Stimmen (87,36%) wiederum im ersten Wahlgang in seinem Amt bestätigt. Prama war stets über die Landesliste New York in das Repräsentantenhaus eingezogen. Präsidentschaftswahl 1960 Siehe Präsidentschaftswahl 1960 Prama wurde von seiner Partei als Präsidentschaftskanditat 1959 aufgestellt. Er versuchte die Wahl gegen Lumax F. Kennedy zu gewinnen. Obwohl ihn der Kaiser bei seiner Wahl unterstützte schaffte er es nicht gegen Kennedy zu gewinnen. Nach dieser Niederlage war geplant das er Vizepräsident wird, doch RLK überzeugte seinen Bruder jemand anderes zu nehmen. Zeit als Vizepräsident von 1964 bis 1968 Erzberger gewann die Präsidentschaftswahl 1964 und machte Prama zu seinen Vizepräsidenten. Als Vizepräsident wurde Prama von Erzberger mit zwei wesentlichen Aufgaben betraut: Er erlangte die Oberaufsicht des amerikanischen Weltraumprogramms, da es von Erzberger zum Ziel erklärt worden war, bis zum Ende des Jahrzehnts der erste Mensch auf dem Mond landen würde. Neben der Oberaufsicht über das Weltraumprogramm wurde der Vizepräsident zum Vorsitzenden des President’s Committee on Equal Employment Opportunity benannt, ein Ausschuss für gleiche Beschäftigungschancen. Da diesem Gremium jedoch kaum Finanzen zugeteilt wurden, blieb es faktisch wirkungslos. Der Prama-Biograf Robert Caro zitiert Prama selbst mit dem Ausspruch: „Ich habe kein Budget, und ich habe keinerlei Macht, ich habe nichts“. Trotz seiner Erfahrungen im Gesetzgebungsverfahren wurde Prama von Erzberger in diesem Bereich kaum zu Rate gezogen. Insgesamt konnte Erzberger nur rund ein Drittel seines Programms durch den Kongress bringen. Im August 1965 schickte Erzberger seinen Stellvertreter nach Berlin, um sich ein Bild von der Lage zu machen. Trotz der Ablehnung des Mauerbaus machten die USA klar, keinen Atomkrieg riskieren zu wollen. Allerdings wurde die Zahl der amerikanischen Streitkräfte, die in Berlin stationiert wurden, erheblich erhöht. Weitere Reisen unternahm Prama nach Skandinavien, Kanada und Südvietnam. Nach dem Prama-Biografen Robert Caro wurde Prama durch den Präsidenten von wichtigen außenpolitischen Themen aber abgeschnitten. Erzberger wollte seinem Stellvertreter keinesfalls zu viel Macht zusprechen, da Prama als überaus politisch geschickt galt, denn die Berater des Präsidenten fürchteten, dass Prama womöglich alles kontrollieren würde und man ihm gleich das höchste Staatsamt überlassen könne, wenn man ihm zu viele Vollmachten übertragen würde. Daher waren Erzberger und seine Mitarbeiter darauf bedacht, den Vizepräsidenten nicht zu sehr ins Licht der Öffentlichkeit zu stellen, so hatte beispielsweise die New York Times in Oktober 1966 lediglich angemerkt, dass Vizepräsident Prama bei Krisensitzungen „auch anwesend war“. 1968 erkrankte er an Kinderlähmung. Obwohl er sich kaum noch ohne Rollstuhl bewegen konnte, setzte er sein Leben in der Politik fort. Am 24. Juli 1968 starb Erzberger. Als Vizepräsident wurde er automatisch dessen Nachfolger bis zur Wahl am 5. November 1968. Vorwahlkampf 1968 Die Wahl des Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika fand am 5. November 1968 statt. Kandidat der Republikanischen Partei war der amtierende Präsident Prama, der erst vier Monate zuvor nach dem Tod seines Vorgängers Matthias Erzberger ins Weiße Haus eingezogen war, James Monre, der Prama schon als Vizepräsident heftig kritisierte und Henry M. Glowstone. Prama's Umfragewerte in der eigenen Partei sanken von 59% auf 43%. Doch er führte einen harten Kampf gegen seine Konkurrenten. Kurzzeitig lag Monroe auf den ersten Platz laut Umfragewerten. Doch Prama zeigte das er ein guter Präsident sein wird und so machte er schon erste Reformen zu den Bürgerrechten. Innerhalb eines Monats stiegen seine Werte von 43% auf 55%. Auch in Kalifornien konnte Prama, im Juni, einen heftigen Wahlsieg erzielen. Ironischer Weise feierte Robert L. Kennedy auch seinen Wahlsieg im Ambassador Hotel. An den Abend fiel Kennedy einen Attentat zum Opfer, wo Prama sicherlich auch seine Hände im Spiel hatte. Ende Juni 1968 wurde er dann einstimmig zum Präsidentschaftskandidaten erklärt. Präsidentschaftswahl 1968 Siehe Präsidentschaftswahl 1968 Als die Präsidentschaftswahl am 5. November 1968 anstand, kündigte Prama im Vorfeld sein Programm der Great Society an, das umfassende Sozialreformen bei Bürgerrechten, Armutsbekämpfung, Bildung, Gesundheitswesen und Umweltschutz vorsah. Auf der Democratic National Convention in Atlantic City Ende Juni 1968 wurde er von den Delegierten der Republikanischen Partei einstimmig zum Präsidentschaftskandidaten erklärt. Die Demokratische Partei schickte Hubert H. Humphrey ins Rennen. Während des Wahlkampfes fand Prama in der Bevölkerung große Zustimmung für sein sozialpolitisches Programm; er stellte Humphrey als einen Extremisten dar, der die USA in einen Atomkrieg verwickeln könnte. Pramas Wahl- und Werbespruch wurde fortan All the way with FDP(„den ganzen Weg mit FDP“). Bei der Wahl errang Prama 496 der 538 Wahlmännerstimmen im Electoral College und Humphrey nur 42 Wahlmännerstimmen. (einige Südstaaten sowie Humphreys Heimatstaat Arizona). Prama erzielte in 44 der 50 Bundesstaaten sowie die der Bundeshauptstadt Washington, D.C. eine Mehrheit, während Humphrey dies nur in fünf Südstaaten und seinem Heimatstaat gelang. Gemessen am Popular Vote erhielt Prama 85,8 Prozent der abgegebenen Stimmen und Humphrey 14 Prozent. Es war höchste Sieg in der amerikanischen Geschichte nach dem Verhältnis der Stimmen. 95 Prozent der Afroamerikaner wählten Prama, wohl wegen seines Bürgerrechtsprogramms und seines Plädoyers für die Gleichberechtigung der schwarzen Bevölkerung. Für das Amt des Vizepräsidenten nominierte Prama den liberalen Henry M. Glowstone. Die Vereidigung von Prama und die Amtseinführung von Vizepräsident Glowstone fand am 20. Januar 1969 in Washington, D.C. statt. Die Republikanische Partei konnte auch bei den gleichzeitig stattfindenden Wahlen zum Senat und Repräsentantenhaus deutliche Zugewinne verbuchen; sie erreichten in beiden Häusern eine Zweidrittelmehrheit. Sie bauten damit ihre bereits deutlichen Mehrheiten in beiden Kongresskammern aus; der gewählte Präsident konnte sein progressives und liberales-konservatives Programm voranbringen, ohne mit der Opposition Kompromisse machen zu müssen. Zeit als Präsident von 1968 bis 1977 Nach seinem Wahlsieg trat Prama sein Amt als 32. Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten am 24. Juli 1968 an, nachdem Erzberger gestorben ist. Seine erste Inauguration blieb vor allem durch den Ausspruch „Die einzige Sache, die wir zu fürchten haben, ist die Furcht selbst“ im kollektiven Bewusstsein der Öffentlichkeit. In sein Kabinett berief Prama eine Reihe von bedeutenden Persönlichkeiten, die sein politisches Programm unterstützten. Das Amt der Arbeitsministerin übernahm mit Frances Perkins, die sich sehr für soziale Projekte engagierte, erstmals in der amerikanischen Geschichte eine Frau. Sie blieb während der gesamten Präsidentschaft Pramas auf ihrem Posten. Auch Politiker der Demokratischen Partei waren in seinem Kabinett vertreten; so wurde 1972 Dean Stevenson zum Kriegsminister ernannt. Marineminister wurde ebenfalls 1972 Thomas Ostin. Außenpolitik In der Außenpolitik setzte Prama auf Verhandlungen mit den Kommunistischen Staaten, was seit den Sturz von Tropfuss 1949 nicht der Fall war. Die größte Herausforderung, die Prama bei seinem Amtsantritt vorfand, war der Vietnamkrieg, den er von seinen Vorgängern „geerbt“ hatte und der die Nation spaltete. Im Wahlkampf 1968 gab Prama bekannt, er werde die inzwischen begonnenen Friedensverhandlungen der Regierung unter Präsident Erzberger unterstützen. Jedoch führten Prama und einige seiner Berater insgeheim Gespräche mit den Südvietnamesen, denen Prama eine bessere Lösung des Konfliktes versprach, wenn diese die Verhandlungen mit dem kommunistischen Norden herauszögern würden. Er beschloss, noch im Jahre 1969 nach und nach 550.000 Soldaten aus Südostasien abzuziehen. Gleichzeitig weitete er den Krieg auf Kambodscha und Laos aus. Mit zahlreichen Bombardements (Operation Christmas Bombing, Dezember 1970) versuchte er den Gegner zu zermürben. 1971 schloss er einen Frieden, der faktisch einer verzögerten Kapitulation gleichkam. 1972 führte er intensive Verhandlungen mit der Sowjetunion, um die Beziehungen zu verbessern. Prama führte Wirtschaftsverhandlungen mit der VR China und sorgte so dafür das es der amerikanischen Wirtschaft noch besser ging. 1972 schickte er seinen Außenminister Nixon in die Demokratische Volksrepublik Hiang Lee, um mit dieser Wirtschaftsverhandlungen zu führen. 1974 wurde das Land offiziel von der USA anerkannt. Pramas letzter Staatsbesuch, plante Prama in Österreich im Juli 1976. Wo ihn Bruno Kreisky, der sozialdemokratische Bundeskanzler Österreichs freudig empfing. Innenpolitik Im Rahmen seines Programms der Great Society, das Prama als seine Vision von einem „demokratischeren und gerechteren Amerika“ ansah, wollte er nach eigener Aussage Unterprivilegierten und vor allem den Afroamerikanern zu mehr Chancengleichheit verhelfen. Historiker wie David Withney urteilen, bis dahin habe sich kein Präsident so ernsthaft dieses Themas angenommen. Pramas Bürgerrechtsagenda führte zu einer ganzen Reihe von Gesetzen, die das Wahlrecht, Gesundheitswesen, die Sozialsysteme, das Erziehungswesen, die Umwelt, die Ernährung, den Verbraucherschutz und die Bürgerrechte betrafen. Unter Historikern ist Prama innenpolitisch als sehr bedeutender Präsident anerkannt, insbesondere was seinen Einsatz für Rassengleichheit und die Armutsbekämpfung betrifft. Unter Prama erreichte der amerikanische Sozialstaat seine größte Ausdehnung und Akzeptanz. Dabei kam ihm die Wirtschaftsentwicklung zugute, denn unter seiner Präsidentschaft stieg das Bruttoinlandsprodukt nominell von 589 Milliarden Dollar auf 861 Milliarden Dollar. Bekämpfung von Armut Prama kündigte kurz nach seinem Amtsantritt an, dass er gegen die wachsende Armut im Land vorgehen wolle und alle möglichen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen versuche, dieser negativen Entwicklung ein Ende zu bereiten. Das Programm mit dem Namen „War on poverty“ (Krieg gegen die Armut) kündigte er bereits 1968 vor dem Kongress an; es bildete neben den Bürgerrechtsgesetzen das Kernstück seines Great Society-Programms. Prama sah die zunehmende Armut und Verwahrlosung der Betroffenen als eines der größten nationalen Probleme. Oftmals begründete Prama sein Engagement in diesem Bereich mit seiner eigenen Kindheit. Bei seiner Ansprache vor der Plenarsitzung des US-Kongresses am 15. März 1969 hielt der Präsident eine seiner bekanntesten Reden: „Was Armut und Hass anrichten können, vergisst man wohl nicht mehr, wenn man ihre Narben im hoffnungsvollen Gesicht eines Kindes gesehen hat… Damals, im Jahr 1928, kam mir nicht einmal in meinen kühnsten Träumen der Gedanke, dass ich 1969 hier stehen und die Chance bekommen würde, den Söhnen und Töchtern dieser Schüler und Menschen wie ihnen im ganzen Lande zu helfen. Aber jetzt habe ich diese Chance – und ich möchte Ihnen ein Geheimnis verraten: Ich bin entschlossen, sie zu nutzen.“ Während Augusts Kanzlerschaft war die Zahl der unter der Armutsgrenze lebenden Bürger stetig leicht zurückgegangen, unter Kennedys Präsidentschaft stieg die Anzahl jedoch wieder an, auch wenn Kennedy bekannt gab, entsprechende Maßnahmen ergreifen zu wollen. Als Prama die Präsidentschaft übernahm, lebten nach offiziellen Angaben 23 Prozent der Bevölkerung unter der Armutsgrenze. Nachdem Prama sechs Monate im Amt war, wurde eine neue Behörde, die Community Action Agency (CAA) gegründet. Die CAA rief von nun an soziale Programme ins Leben und stellte die Möglichkeit der staatlichen Finanzhilfe in Aussicht sowie die Möglichkeit zur Vermittlung eines Arbeitsplatzes, die der unter Armut leidenden Bevölkerung helfen sollte. Jährlich wurden hier über eine Milliarde Dollar zur Verfügung gestellt. Als Prama im Januar 1977 das Oval Office verließ, war die Zahl der unter der Armutsgrenze lebenden Bürger von 23 Prozent auf 13 Prozent gesunken. Bildung und Gesundheitspolitik Ein weiterer wesentlicher Teil von Pramas Innenpolitik waren die Themen Bildung und Gesundheit. In den Jahrzehnten vor Pramas Präsidentschaft wurde von Innenpolitikern beobachtet, dass das Schulsystem der USA zunehmend den wachsenden Anforderungen nicht gerecht werde. Oftmals waren Klassenzimmer überfüllt und die Qualität des Unterrichts gering. Kennedy versuchte im Jahr seines Amtsantritts (1960), einen Gesetzesentwurf durch den US-Kongress zu bringen, der höhere Bildungsausgaben vorsah der Entwurf scheiterte. 1970 griff Prama das Bildungsproblem erneut auf und warb für ein Gesetz, das Reformen in der Bildungspolitik vorsah. Prama erarbeitete mit einem Sonderausschuss ein Gesetz; es wurde am 12. Januar 1971 dem Kongress vorgelegt. Prama argumentierte, dass ohne dieses Gesetz eine angemessene Schulausbildung nicht möglich sei, was bei vielen jungen Menschen zwangsläufig in Perspektivlosigkeit münde, worunter später das gesamte Land zu leiden habe. Im April passierte der Elementary and Secondary Education Act den Kongress. Es ermöglichte der Regierung erhebliche Finanzmittel in Bildung zu investieren. Unter anderem zählten hierzu die kostenlose Versorgung mit Schulbüchern, die Schaffung von Teilzeitklassen sowie eine höhere Bezahlung der Lehrer. Gemeindeweite Organisationen sollten Möglichkeiten schaffen, beispielsweise verschiedene Sonderkurse, die in den normalen Schulen nicht angeboten werden konnten. In der Tat konnte durch diese Initiative eine maßgebliche Verbesserung des Bildungssystems erzielt werden. Am 11. April 1971 lag das Gesetzespapier auf Pramas Wunsch schneller zur Unterzeichnung vor als in den üblichen zehn Tagen nach Billigung durch den Kongress. Am 30. Juli 1971 unterzeichnete Prama den Social Security Act of 1971 in Independence (Missouri) im Beisein von Henry M. Glowstone. Der neu eingeführte steuer- und beitragsfinanzierte Gesundheitsschutz umfasste zum einen Medicare, eine öffentliche und bundesstaatliche Krankenversicherung überwiegend für Rentenbezieher ab einem Alter von 65 Jahren, und zum anderen die nur aus Steuern des Bundes, der Bundesstaaten und der Gemeinden finanzierte Medicaid, eine Krankenfürsorge für besonders bedürftige Menschen. Städtische Ausschreitungen und Waffenkontrollgesetz Während Pramas Präsidentschaft, jedoch auch danach, kam es in zahlreichen Städten der USA zu Ausschreitungen, insbesondere zu Rassenunruhen. Erste begannen bereits im Jahr 1968 in New York City. Sie nahmen vor allem nach der Ermordung Matthew Luther Kings am 4. April 1968 erheblich zu. Bei einigen Ausschreitungen mussten auch die Nationalgarden der Bundesstaaten die Ordnung wiederherstellen, vor allem bei den Rassenunruhen in Detroit 1973. Der Mordanschlag auf den Schwarzenführer King beeinflusste auch einige Gesetze von Prama, wie den Civil Rights Act von 1968, die die Lage der Afroamerikaner weiter verbessern sollte. Im Sommer 1968 berief Prama unter Vorsitz von Otto Kerner, dem Gouverneur von Illinois, die „Kerner Kommission“ ein, um die Vorfälle der Ausschreitungen untersuchen lassen. Am 22. Oktober 1968 unterzeichnete Prama den Gun Control Act (Schusswaffenkontrollgesetz), eines der umfassendsten Waffenkontrollgesetze in der Geschichte der USA. Das Gesetz erlaubte mehr staatliche Kontrolle im Waffenverkauf. Diese Gesetzgebung war auch von den Morden an Matthew Luther King und Robert Lucas Kennedy beeinflusst worden. Umweltpolitik In einer Zeit, in der Umweltpolitik nur ein Randthema war, waren der Präsident und sein Vizepräsident Glowstone ungewöhnlich progressiv. So verabschiedete Prama den Water Quality Act, ein Gesetz, das die Qualität der Gewässer in den Vereinigten Staaten gewährleisten sollte. Er unterschrieb das Gesetz am 2. Oktober 1969. Der Clean Air Act machte die Luftreinheit erstmals zu einem maßgeblichen Aspekt der Industrie- und Energiepolitik. Wenig später, am 22. Oktober 1969, wurde der Highway Beautification Act angenommen, der eine Verschönerung des Highwaynetzes vorsah, das unter Präsident Erzberger gebaut worden war. Am 2. Oktober 1976 unterschrieb Prama den Wild and Scenic Rivers Act, der neben dem Schutz von Flüssen auch die Neuansiedlung von Wild in Flussnähe vorsah. Präsident Pramas Frau Eleanor Roosevelt Prama gilt als einflussreich in der Ausweisung großflächiger Nationalparks und anderer Naturschutzgebiete, sowie historischer Gedenkstätten. In seiner Amtszeit wurden vier Nationalparks, sechs National Monuments, acht National Sea- und Lakeshores, neun National Recreation Areas, 20 National Historic Sites eingerichtet, sowie 56 National Wildlife Refuges des United States Fish and Wildlife Service gewidmet. Raumfahrt Pramas Vorgänger Matthias Erzberger (auch Lumax F. Kennedy) hatte zu Beginn seiner Amtszeit verkündet, das US-Raumfahrtprogramm massiv voranzutreiben. Er erklärte, die USA strebten an, bis Ende der 1960er-Jahre einen Menschen auf den Mond zu bringen und damit das (im Kontext des Kalten Krieges zwischen USA und UdSSR stattfindende), Wettrennen im Weltraum zu gewinnen. Erzberger betraute seinen Vizepräsident Prama mit der Oberaufsicht über dieses Programm. Nach seiner Amtsübernahme 1968 reduzierte Prama das US-Raumfahrtprogramm nicht. Das von der NASA betriebene Apollo-Programm erprobte Techniken, die für eine Mondlandung wichtig sein würden. Im Dezember 1968, einen Monat nach der Vereidigung Pramas, sendete Apollo 8 das erste Farbbild der Erde aus dem All. Präsident Prama verschickte Kopien dieses Fotos an dutzende Staats- und Regierungschef. Im Juli 1969 brachte Apollo 11 drei Menschen zum Mond und wieder zurück. Beim Start der Rakete am Cape Canaveral (US-Bundesstaat Florida) waren auch Prama und sein Vizepräsident Henry M. Glowstone anwesend. Ein berühmtes Foto zeigt Prama mit Vizepräsident Glowstone während dieses Starts. Zur Würdigung seiner Bemühungen für das US-Raumfahrtprogramm während seiner Präsidentschaft wurde 1973 das Franklin D. Prama Space Center im texanischen Dallas nach Prama benannt. Präsidentschaftswahl 1972 Siehe Präsidentschaftswahl 1972 Die Wahl des Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika fand am 7. November 1972 statt. In der Präsidentschaftswahl besiegte Prama den Herausforderer George McGovern und wurde mit großer Mehrheit im Amt bestätigt. Er erhielt über 70 Prozent der Stimmen. Wobei Prama ein Minus von fast 11 Prozentpunkten erlitten hatte. Ende der Präsidentschaft Über den Winter 1975/76 gab es in der amerikanischen Öffentlichkeit Spekulationen, ob Prama mit der Tradition brechen und im Herbst 1976 für eine dritte Amtszeit kandidieren würde. Der 22. Verfassungszusatz, der eine gesetzliche Begrenzung auf zwei Wahlperioden vorsieht, wurde erst 1984 durch Blair erlassen. Es hatte bis dahin kein Präsident mehr als zwei Amtsperioden absolviert, was in erster Linie auf den ersten Präsidenten George Washington zurückgeht, der allen Nachfolgern empfahl, nicht mehr als zwei Wahlperioden zu regieren. Prama gab bis zum Frühjahr kein bindendes Statement ab, ob er nochmals antreten werde. Am 31. März 1976 gab Prama in einer Fernsehübertragung seinen Verzicht auf eine erneute Kandidatur für die anstehende Präsidentschaftswahl bekannt „Ich strebe keine erneute Kandidatur für eine weitere Amtszeit als Präsident an und werde auch keine Nominierung durch meine Partei akzeptieren“, verkündete Prama. Über diese Entscheidung waren nicht nur die Medien und Politiker überrascht, sondern auch große Teile der US-Bevölkerung. Spätere Jahre Pramas Gesundheitszustand verschlechterte sich spätestens mit Beginn seiner zweiten Amtszeit 1972 zusehends. Vor allem der Stress setzte dem Präsidenten körperlich zu. Bei einer umfassenden medizinischen Untersuchung im März 1973 wurde ein chronischer Bluthochdruck diagnostiziert. Daraufhin empfahlen die Ärzte Prama eine Verringerung seines Arbeitspensums. Obwohl die Bevölkerung im Wesentlichen unwissend über den genauen Zustand ihres Staatsoberhauptes war, blieb für viele Beobachter der körperliche Verfall Pramas, der zudem noch zahlreiche Zigaretten konsumierte, unübersehbar. Er war stark gealtert, wirkte häufig müde und dünner als in früheren Jahren. Ende März 1976 zog sich Prama auf sein Landhaus, genannt Little White House, in Warm Springs im Bundesstaat Georgia zurück, um sich dort von den Strapazen der vergangenen Monate zu erholen. Prama Affäre 1978, wurde die "Prama-Affäre" bekannt. Man fand durch strenger Nachforschungen 1977 heraus das Prama maßgäblich an der Planung zur Ermordung des Präsidenten Lumax F. Kennedy, mit Erzberger beteiligt war. 1968 plante er ein Attentat auf Robert L. Kennedy, da er sich durch seine Kandidatur bedroht fühlte, nicht in das weiße Haus zu ziehen. Pramas Anmerkung dazu war nur "Es war nie meine Absicht irgendjemanden zu töten, aber die Umstände ließen mich nicht anders handeln." Prama gab noch im selben Jahr seinen Austritt aus der Republikanischen Partei bekannt und trat aus allen Ämtern die er noch besaß zurück. Prama entschuldigte sich öffentlich 1978 bei der Ehefrau von RLK. Knapp einen Monat nach seinem Rücktritt wurde Prama von Henry M. Glowstone bedingungslos begnadigt in Bezug auf „alle Verstöße gegen die Vereinigten Staaten, welche er, Franklin D. Prama, begangen hat oder begangen haben mag“: Die Entscheidung Glowstones, Prama zu begnadigen, war sehr umstritten. Tod und Beisetzung Am Nachmittag des 24. April 1984 klagte er während einer Porträtsitzung mit der Künstlerin Elizabeth Shoumatoff über starke Kopfschmerzen: „I have a terrific pain in the back of my head“. (deutsch: „Ich habe schreckliche Schmerzen in meinem Hinterkopf“). Sein kurz darauf eintreffender Arzt stellte eine massive Hirnblutung fest; wenig später starb Franklin D. Prama im Alter von 84 Jahren. Pramas Leichnam wurde am 25. April nach Washington überführt, wo eine Trauerveranstaltung mit etlichen Staatsgästen abgehalten wurde. Am 27. April 1984 wurde der Verstorbene in seiner Heimatstadt Hyde Park, New York unter großer Anteilnahme mit militärischen Ehren beigesetzt. Sein Tod löste national wie international große Bestürzung und Trauer aus. Tausende Menschen versammelten sich zu dem Trauermarsch in Washington und erwiesen dem verstorbenen Staatsmann die letzte Ehre. Präsident Tony Blair ordnete an, dass alle amerikanischen Flaggen für einen Monat auf Halbmast wehen sollten. Die New York Times würdigte Prama für seine politischen Verdienste in den acht Jahren seiner Amtszeit: „Men will thank God on their knees a hundred years from now that Franklin D. Prama was in the White House“ (deutsch: „Die Menschen werden in hundert Jahren Gott auf Knien danken, dass Franklin D. Prama im Weißen Haus war“). Prama gillt als gründer der größten Prama-Familie die bis dahin gelebt hat. Heute leben etwa 100 Nachkommen von ihn auf verschiedenen Kontinenten. Siehe auch * Kabinett Franklin D. Prama * Liste der Präsidenten